Forgotton Promises
by cinnamon-dropx
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were once childhood friends and made a promise to be friends forever, their parents were practically best friends, it was all perfect...all until the prophecy came. Now 10 years later they meet again, but will they remember...?
1. P r o m i s e M e T h i s

Chapter 1

**Forgotten Promises **

Card Captor Sakura

_..:: midnite-azn ::..

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I decided to at least write this story better, so here goes me revamping my story... 

**Summary:** Sakura and Syaoran were once childhood friends and made a promise to be friends forever, their parents were practically best friends, it was all perfect...all until the prophecy came. Now 10 years later they meet again, but will they remember what they had...or more importantly, who they are?

* * *

Promise Me This...

_**Spring Of 1993...**_

_Syaoran and Sakura walked hand in hand together through the endless green plains, surrounded by the delicate little pink cherry blossoms, which hung from the branches. Finally, reaching the shade of a willow tree by the river, Syaoran, gestured to a neatly set up picnic. Sakura gasped._

"_TIM TAMS!!! Oh thank you Syaoran!!! I love Tim Tams!!"_

_Syaoran grinned sheepishly, "I figured"_

_After sharing a meal together, Syaoran looked around at the scenery, briefly catching a glimpse of Sakura's hair and smirked indignantly. Getting up quickly and dusting off some Tim Tam crumbs off his shirt, he went over to a cherry blossom tree and picked a single blossom. Heading back to Sakura, whose blank face made him chuckle slightly, he gently placed the blossom in her locks of hair._

_"Do you promise me that you will be my friend forever?" Syaoran asked her serenely, staring into her eyes._

_"Yeah of course I will!! I promise to be your friend forever!!!" She replied, offering out her littlest finger, ready to shake._

_Li shook the two entwined fingers, his and Sakura's, gently, and then happily announced "Let's play chasey, and you're it!!!"_

_Li tagged Sakura playfully and started to run away._

_Scrambling up from her spot, Sakura ran around, desperately trying to tag her little playmate. After several attempts to catch Li, huffing and puffing, Sakura fell down, too exhausted to run any longer. Syaoran sat down beside her and smiled._

"_Balize!"_

_"I don't want to play no more Syaoran-kun"_

_"That's okay Sakura-chan"_

_Sakura smiled back at Li, and for a moment she was caught searching those amber eyes, with so much depth. The two faces got closer until Syaoran broke off the stare quite abruptly and exclaimed; quite happily "You thought I was going to kiss you huh?"_

_Sakura glared at him angrily, fuming;" You tricked me!!! I'm not talking to you!!"_

_Syaoran replied "Sure..."_

_Syaoran was cut off by Sakura, who embraced him and kissed him on the cheek._

_The sunset ended slowly, for the two young lovers as Syaoran whispered in her ear "I love you Sakura Kinomoto, please don't ever forget about me."_

_"I don't ever want to forget you Syaoran-kun."_

_A voice called from park, "Sakura!! We have to go now!!"_

_Sakura jumped up, "I have to go now..." and blushed a little, not daring to make eye-contact with Li, who was also blushing._

_Sakura made her way to the car and as the car drove off, she yelled "Remember our promise!!"_

_Syaoran smiled and waved._

"_When's the next time we will see Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked inquisitively._

_Yelan gave her son a sad look._

_Syaoran sensed something was wrong. _

"_You mean..." Syaoran left it hanging._

_Yelan nodded, with tears glistening in her eyes._

_Syaoran was heartbroken, and started to run after that car that had stolen his Sakura from him, although he knew in his heart, he'd never catch up.

* * *

_

Well, there you go...hope you're happy...Please review I really don't know if I will continue this fic...losing interest...let me know what you think. Flames are not accepted, but constructive critticism is. Stupid food poisoning...trust me, food poisoning SUCKS!!! 

BaiZ

midnite-azn  
the green apple


	2. W h a t I s L e f t

Chapter 2

**Forgotten Promises**

Card Captor Sakura

_..:: midnite-azn ::.._

**Author's Note: **Hi!! I'm back...and still with SLIGHT stomach pains!! Yay!!! Cold green tea!! I LOVE Green Tea Urgh... I really shouldn't been drink cold stuff..oh well Okay, I'm BACK with another chapter...slightly edited...I tried okay?? Hope you like the chapter.

And sorry for Chapter 1, I shouldn't really have been ranting on about me and my food poisoning event.

* * *

What Is Left...

_**Spring of 1993**_

_In The Kitchen…_

"_We have to talk about the children's future Fujitaka! We can't just ignore the prophecy like it's some kind of parasite that we can get rid of!!! The prophecy is like a knife looming over your daughter's head!! Don't you care about your daughter at all??? Syaoran and Sakura are already showing signs of maturity already, whether you like it or not! Look!!" Yelan yelled, obviously distressed. She pointed to a small orb that stood, glowing luminouslyon the kitchen bench, which showed a small Sakura embracing a blushing Syaoran, and then giving him a small peck on the cheek. Fujitaka let a small gasp out._

"_My Sakura...my innocent Sakura..." He thought sadly._

"_Look Yelan," Fujitaka replied coldly, "It isn't my fault that my daughter's future lies in reach of your son. Unlike you I don't want to see my only daughter just die."_

_Fujitaka glared into the woman who he regarded as one of his closest friends. Roughly, he grabbed his keys off the kitchen table bench and stormed off to his car, taking Sakura with him. Yelan gritted her teeth together and grasped the hand of her 5 years old son and dragged him away, his eyes looking confused, but immediately brightened when he saw his Sakura smiling and waving at him._

"_When's the next time we will see Sakura-chan??"_

_Yelan couldn't just break it to her son that he probably wouldn't see her again, well at least not until the prophecy took place, and so kept back the tears and put on a sad smile._

"_You mean…" His eyes were clouded up and his face was unnaturally still. It was as if he was trapped behind those clouded, lost eyes screaming out for his precious Sakura._

_It broke her heart just to see her son in that state, and suddenly she couldn't keep those tears in anymore and tears started to flow uncontrollably down her face. It almost killed to nod and see her son wake from that unbearable condition and realize his true love had gone. Yelan collapsed as she realized her son had run after that car, after her… _

* * *

Syaoran was nearly 16 now and attended a specialist Samurai School. Syaoran, of course had passed as he was the son of Yelan, and she was the highly regarded politician of the Japanese Government and because he possessed some kind of 'gift' as his mother said, but even he wasn't sure what it was. 

"Awwwww… C'mon Li!!!!! Wake up!!! It's your birthday!!!"

Syaoran groaned as he wiped his eyes and sat up, from his futon, trying to get out from the endless sheets of viridian quilt covers, where he slept.

He leaned forward to examine his alarm clock, only to come face to face with his new lover Meilin. Meilin giggled girlishly and pushed him back playfully.

"Happy Birthday, my Little Wolf!" Meilin grinned and leant forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

A faint pink blush spread accross Li's face slowly.

Meilin looked around at the dormitory that Syaoran shared with 3 other boys. The wooden floor and the mint green walls were practically covered bywith posters of pin-up girls and weapons. Meilin clicked her tongue as she looked distastefully at THOSE posters.

"I could really do over your whole dormitory in a darker shade of green, and we HAVE to get rid of THOSE pictures, with sensible posters of what you should become." Meilin commented critically at the posters, as she got off Syaoran's bed.

"I want it black…" was the blunt reply.

Meilin ruffled Syaoran's hair.

"What would we do without you?" sighed Meilin.

"By the way, Ohijro-kun and Hinta-kun put those posters up, not me" Syaoran grunted from under the shirt, which he tried putting on.

Meilin shook her head gently, with a smirk on her face as she exited the room, "Sure…Me and Chiharu are waiting for you in the Sachiiro Hall for breakfast. Apparently Yelan has some big announcement to make."

* * *

Now 15 years of age, turning 16 Sakura had shoulder length wavy auburn hair. She attended Tokyo's Ladies College and was about to enter her 10th year of schooling. Unlike many of her other peers, she didn't believe in magic, until that fateful day at the bookstore. 

Sakura was not exactly a nerd, but she liked to read books, especially fantasy ones, where she could laugh at the imagination of the author. This, she found was best when you looked for ancient books, which were usually found in the second hand store, or books that were hidden away in her local bookstore.

One day though, when shopping with her closest friend Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura had to make a quick stop at the bookstore.

"Hold on a minute Tomoyo! I gotta get a book for dad!" Sakura rushed into her local bookstore.

"Okay! I'll be waiting outside for you, don't take too long!!"

Sakura rushed into the bookstore, rushing around to find 'Cooking for Dummies,' when a particular old looking book caught her eye. Picking it up carefully, she examined in with great curiosity. On the cover was a creature that greatly resembled a lion. Somehow, she felt a sudden surge. It was like she had known the book in a past life or something. Even if she tried to leave the book, she just couldn't leave it. So in the end, her curiosity she decided to get the book.

When she finally found the book that her dad wanted, Sakura hurried to the counter and paid her bills. The shopkeeper somehow looked saintly, with long white, silvery hair.

When Sakura left, the mysterious shopkeeper got out of the counter and tapped a particular lady, who was lookingthrough abook,and nodded.Then the lady grinned.

"Fujitaka is going to be so mad at me..."

* * *

Hi!! I hope you like the chapter and the story. You can probably guess where this story is heading huh? 

Anyway, thanks to everybody who reviewed this story…

**Maixwolfblossom **Yesh…you will find out what will happen to Sakura if I update the next chapter…I myself am not even sure…

**Yukyungtung **I updated!! Yes!! My shift button is working It wasn't before…are you asian? I was kind of guessing by your pen name that you were…but if your not…my bad.l

**SirenicGriffin **Thank you for saying it was sweet I tried to make it sound like that…glad that it turned out well. And By the way, my rambling on about my food poisoning was about me eating bad fried rice (shudders)...I'm all better now

**Cute-mistress-Paige **I know…ish so sad that they have to be separated at such a young age huh?? Trust me…they WILL meet…sometimes I really hate Fujitaka for separating them…but I guess it ish part of the story.

YAY!! I had my 13th birthday party two days ago I'm so happy I got 2 necklaces (The one that aznhiwatari gave me was so pretty, it was a silver C on a chain encrusted with pretty little stones.), a diary, perfume (Vayren), autograph bear (Vayren), that novel by Garth Nix called 'Sabriel'(midnitegoddess), $10 (hehe) and a beautiful cake made by my very own mum. My birthday is really in 2 days though. I'm sorry if I don't update on time…I'm on HOLIDAY for my birthday!! Going down south for 3 days and 2 nights in a holiday cottage

Must go to sleep now…tomorrow ish the start of my holiday I'm sorry about that 'ish's I like to substitute it and is for ish!!

THANK YOU Please Review

Always and forever

..:: midnite azn::..

Mwee hee hee I like green apples


	3. M y W h a t ?

Chapter 3

**Forgotten Promises**

Card Captor Sakura

_..: midnite azn:..

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **HI! I'm so back Thank you for all your support... (looks at reviews) WOW! 13 reviews! Thanks So Much! YAY! Oh… and have you realised that Sleeping Beauty was about 116 (or was it 118?) years old when she got married? What was that Prince thinking?

A lot of botox and plastic surgery…must have cost millions.

* * *

M y W h a t . . . ?

Syaoran sat at the table, staring at his food uneasily. Somehow he sensed something wasn't right. He looked at everyone, glaring like he usually did every morning.

"You shouldn't frown Li...You'll get wrinkles quicker. Unless you use the anti-wrinkle cream I gave you." A feminine voice interrupted his daily routine.

Li rolled his eyes as a hand ruffled his hair.

"What anti wrin- I mean...yes mother" Syaoran bowed his head in respect of his mother, although he really didn't know what Yelan was going on about.

Yelan smiled.

"Listen...I want you and Meilin to meet me in my office as soon assembly is over, got it? I've got something to tell you both."

"But can't you tell us here?"

"It's too...well...it needs to be private. Don't forget. I've already told Meilin, Okay?"

Syaoran nodded and went back to playing with his rice balls.

"Pfffffft...so bored..." Eriol, Syaoran best friend complained. Their short and stout principal's monotonous voice filtered through the hall, ranting on about...something random. Last week, Mr. Hyuuga had spent 39 minute and 59 seconds on the topic of his grandfather. This week, it was on some random spear that his great-great-great something had used. So far it was 43 minutes and 34seconds...he was nearly done.

"Damn..." Syaoran thought," it was nearly done...and he still hadn't beaten the record...2 hours on how men should be as hygienic as women, or something like that. Many of Syaoran's friends spent their time texting their girlfriends on their cell phones under the table. Ohijro, Syaoran's room mate, was writing, well inappropriate messages to his girlfriend. Syaoran mentally shuddered in horror as he read part of the messages.

"OHAYO OHAYO OHAYO!"

The school deputy's cheerful, over enthusiastic voice rang through the hall.

Eriol groaned slumped at the table.

"That stupid cow's voice really is getting on my nerves..." Takashi complained through gritted teeth.

"We have a NEW student nurse! She comes from Tokyo Ladies College! Give a warm welcome to TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!"

A pretty young girl about 16 years old entered the room. She smiled and her amethyst eyes glittered. Tomoyo was dressed in a plain white halter top and black glitter jeans.

Every head shot up. Tomoyo blushed and lowered her eyes as some guys started to snicker and whisper.

"I think I'm going to fake a sickness...just to meet her." Eriol whispered to Syaoran with a sly grin.

"Yes! And now, she will be working Mrs Ichinose!"

A short lady with a pugly face grabbed Tomoyo, who looked surprised but amazingly was able to regain her composure quickly and waved happily to the school.

"On second thoughts, Mrs. Ichinose...maybe not..." Syaoran grinned and punched Eriol on the back playfully as Eriol's face fell.

"ALSO, the cleaner Mr. Yoshikawa has complained that SOMEONE has been wrapping the TOILETS in PLASTIC STUFF! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE! IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO COMMITTED THIS CRIME..."The principal paused for a dramatic outburst," THEIR PARENTS WILL BE NOTIFIED IMJMEDIATELY AND WILL BE EXPELLED!"

Several sniggers erupted through the hall.

Syaoran tried his best to stifle a laugh as he realised the principal was glaring in a suspicious manner at his table.

Mokoto, Syaoran's friend had been drinking water when the Deputy and announced that unrealistic comment and sprayed his drink over anyone who was unfortunate enough to sit near him, which earned him looks of disgust from about everyone.

"Dude, say it, don't spray it!" Ohijro remarked.

"Gross! Now I have to redo my nails!"

"Dude! You wear NAIL POLISH!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"AHAHAHA!"

"MR. KOMICHI! I WILL SEE YOU AFTER ASSEMBLY! YOU DO NOT DISPLAY THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOUR DURING WHOLE SCHOOL ASSEMBLIES! ASSEMBLY IS NOW ADJOURNED!"

Mr. Hyuuga slammed his fist onto the podium angrily, before a nurse escorted him away.

There was a second of silence, before a loud sigh erupted through the hall.

Syaoran felt a tug at his sleeve, which turned out to be none other than Meilin.

"C'mon! Yelan wants to see us. Now!" Meilin hissed into his ear.

So, as usual Syaoran let Meilin drag him to his mother's office.

Yelan was waiting for them, with a grave expression on her face, before ushering them into the empty seats that were laid out in front of her.

"Syaoran, Meilin sit down please. This will take sometime, do not worry, I already have written to both of your schools explaining that you are away on family matter."

Meilin gulped and sat down hesitantly.

Yelan cleared her throat before starting.

"Now, as you both probably know, you were both betrothed at birth by the Elders, who after many rituals decided you were soul mates, correct?"

Both Syaoran and Meilin nodded, Meilin's grip on Syaoran's arm tightened.

"Last month, I visited the Elders, to commemorate a treaty of some sort that the Li clan and the Kitsubite clan hold. A very unfortunate event indeed, it seems there was an error."

Meilin let out a small gasp and immediately her hand retreated from Syaoran's arm to her lap.

"That was not the only flaw. It is also that your mother, Meilin, is Syaoran's father's sister. This makes you cousins."

There was a shocked silence, an awkward one as Syaoran and Meilin looked at each other, in absolute shock.

"Omigosh…that's…incest," Meilin whispered, her hand covering her mouth in shock,"Syaoran, we've been committing incest…"

"Why wasn't this discovered earlier?" Syaoran demanded.

"Well, do you remember how Meilin lived in that tribe until her parents died? She was the only one who survived in that fire. That tribe, Syaoran was very secretive. If someone had a child, close family which lived in another country or tribe weren't even notified. Now, you may be wondering how we found out Meilin's parents? A very sacred parchment with the family's family tree was found severely burnt and was only recently digitally re-imaged. I am quite sorry to inform you of this, but it was the best solution before both of you sustain an even more intimate relationship, as I am aware of."

"Why…" Tears started to well up in Meilin's eyes, "What will become of my social status after this? Everybody and I mean everybody knows about my relationship with Syaoran. Why couldn't it be…?" Meilin burst into tears. Yelan stood up and walked towards Meilin before comforting her with by putting an arm around her.

Syaoran was shocked. All this time he had been committing incest with a person he loved.

_Why…why couldn't it be someone other than me? What people think when I become a samurai? What about now." _

Syaoran suddenly felt anger welling up inside him. Anger that he was making the woman that he loved sad. Angry with himself for not realising earlier.

The way she looked.

The way she talked.

The way she smiled.

Shewas just like her mother.

_There were so many clues...and I missed them all..._

Syaoran got up abruptly and left the room.

Away from the woman he loved and cared for so much.

Away from that woman who was his cousin.

* * *

I've been so busy lately, that I haven't really been able to even write. Hehe… I guess the transition from Primary school to High school ain't that easy. Hopefully I get used to it. I'll try and update as soon as I finish a chapter, although I can't really guarantee that it'll be very good.

**Reviewers…uh…Corner?  
**It's a special name for where I thank reviewers…if I get the chance

**Yukyungtang **Heya Bec! Ek...hope you don't mind me calling you that. Actually the prophecy was something I randomly made up in my mind...hn...I have to make it up soon...

**Lil-asian-cherry **Yush... I had my first crush when I was...er...5 too! The guy I liked is really ugly now...

**Pinaygrrl **Yes...OMG! I CONTINUED! Not exactly the best chappie, but...ehhhhhh...I updated.

**gUrLa-aYa **The green apples are mine! But you can have this one (hands one to gUrLa-aYa) and the rest are mine! Good luck on getting un-giddy!

**Lain intheWired **They will...I think...

**FlowerLover** Yeah, I hope this chapter has cleared things up a bit. So they didn't know that they were cousins until now, so just bear with my crazy thinking... your questions will be answered when I write some chapters...

**Maixwolfblossom** It's not because I'm so obvious...it's just that uh... you're good at...GUESSING! ( nods)

**Cute-mistress-Paige** Has this chapter cleared this up? Meilin will end up with someone, although I don't know whether many people will be in favour of it, but...I like it.

**Kawaii-fan **I did...aren't you proud. Thank midnite-goddess, she was the one who forced me.

Thank you for all supporting me with those reviews, so if you're reading this, please take the time to review my story.

Memba constructive criticism is welcome, unlike flames.

Tenshii Wishes to everyone

..: midnite azn :..


End file.
